


bend and nearly break

by avesula (1500birds)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dubious Consent, F/F, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, talks about creampies but i dont know how to reason that out with wasteland resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1500birds/pseuds/avesula
Summary: "Please think through whatever it is you're doing, Nisha- if you're unsatisfied with our arrangement, I'm sure we can talk something out-"Nisha said nothing, just dragged Siobhan deep into Fizztop, her grip on her arm bruising. Shoving Sio into a side room and kicking the door shut hard behind them, Nisha gave her a rough push towards the table in the center of the room. Stumbling slightly, Sio glanced around quickly. Aside from the table, there wasn't anything in the room to give any indication to Nisha's intentions; however, the table had a pair of handcuffs nailed to the far side."Strip down," she snarled.aka, Nisha works out some anger on a certain Overboss





	bend and nearly break

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE WE BEGIN  
-my sole survivor, siobhan, is actually a huge coward. she earns the loyalty of the bosses different ways- nisha, she offers herself for sex on the grounds that if you cant fuck subordinates, why not fuck your boss?  
-fizztop mountain is super empty which i think is dumb so let's pretend like people actually live there huh

Siobhan pushed open the doors to Fizztop Mountain, and was surprised at how empty it seemed to be. The Disciples seemed wary, eyeing her before taking steps away as she walked up the iron steps. When she reached the top, she was surprised to see Dixie about to head down.

"Oh, great, _ you're _ here," was all the warning Sio got before Dixie was gone down the stairs, and Nisha was striding towards her instead.

The leader of the Disciples was without her helmet, face contorted into a look of rage. Sio saw her knife gripped tightly in her hand, and took a step back.

"Nisha, what is-"

Nisha wrapped a hand around Sio's arm, squeezing down hard. "Keep your mouth shut and come here," she spat, twisting Sio's arm to drag her in close. 

Siobhan felt the prod of the knife in the small of her back, and looked frantically around- but the Disciples seemed to have made themselves scarce. This didn't feel like their usual rendezvous- Nisha was always calm, collected, never brandishing a knife with eyes blazing. Nisha started pulling her towards the back halls of the Fizztop, the knife pressing hard as the passed cages and bloodied spikes. Usually, Siobhan pushed aside the thought of what the Disciples liked to do in their spare time, but now, she was starting to remember in full force why they were the most feared of the three gangs.

If Nisha _had_ snapped, Sio had no way of fighting out of it. Nisha was taller, stronger, and had a legion of near-lunatics under her boot. She tried talking.

"Please think through whatever it is you're doing, Nisha- if you're unsatisfied with our arrangement, I'm sure we can talk something out-"

Nisha said nothing, just dragged Siobhan deep into Fizztop, her grip on her arm bruising. Shoving Sio into a side room and kicking the door shut hard behind them, Nisha gave her a rough push towards the table in the center of the room. Stumbling slightly, Sio glanced around quickly. Aside from the table, there wasn't anything in the room to give any indication to Nisha's intentions; however, the table had a pair of handcuffs nailed to the far side.

"Strip down," she snarled.

"Nisha, I don't know what-" Sio started to say quickly, a tremble working its way into her voice.

"Shut up!" Nisha snapped, giving another shove, forcing Sio to stumble again and brace her hands on the table to not fall. "I said strip, and youre going to do that without opening your fucking mouth."

Hands shaking, Sio started to unbutton her shoulder plates. She didn't know what put Nisha in a fit, or why she was holding so tightly onto that knife, but she wasn't going to risk Nisha putting it to use now by disobeying. Behind her, she could hear the quiet rustle and clicks of Nisha undoing her gloves and armor. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

She shirked her flannel, baring her freckled shoulders and back. The second Sio's pants hit the floor, Nisha was there, dragging the tip of the knife up her back as she kicked the garment away. Sio was left bare in her bra and panties, shivering with chill and fear.

"Bend over the table," Nosha snarled.

"What are you going to do?" Sio asked, her voice an almost embarrassing, pathetic whine.

Nisha pressed the knife hard into the small of Sio's back, threatening to break skin. "What did I tell you, _ pet _? Shut your mouth and bend over the table."

Sio could feel cold fear creeping up her spine, and she started to turn. "I am your Overboss, you know this arrangement-"

With a crack, Nisha snapped her hand across Siobhan's face, sending her spinning to catch herself on the table. The next moment Nisha was on her, behind her, grabbing a fistful of Sio's hair to wrench her head painfully back.

"Do you think you really have any power over me, _ Boss _? That title doesn't mean shit. You'll do as you're told. Understand?"

The grip on her hair loosened just enough to let Sio nod quickly, a nervous whimper welling in her throat. Even despite the fear, despite not knowing what Nisha intended, Sio could feel her legs tremble and a wet heat work its way through her body to settle between her thighs.

“Good. Now bend over, your hands out in front of you, and cuff yourself.”

As soon as her head was released, Sio followed orders. The table was fairly wide, forcing her to press her hips against the edge and extend her arms almost as far as they could go to snap the cuffs around her wrists. The metal of the table was cold on her belly, the edge pressing hard against her skin.

“Spread your legs.” Nisha’s voice was calmer, quieter, colder. It sent a heat flooding across her cheeks and a shot of arousal through her veins.

Sio obeyed, putting her weight on her belly and elbows to shuffle her feet apart. She felt Nisha’s hands on one of her ankles, then the harsh brush of rope as Nisha secured her to one of the table legs. It was a bit of a strain to hold her legs that far open, but she didn’t have a choice, as Nisha moved to tie her other ankle.

"Nisha," she whispered, as she heard the other woman stand up behind her. "Please-"

The bite of the knife was back, this time pressing against her ass, trailing its way up. With a precise flick, Nisha cut the strap of Siobhan’s panties on her right hip, using her other hand to peel them away. Letting them slide down Siobhan’s left leg, Nisha used her other hand to trace one finger through Sio’s soaked folds.

“You always get so wet when you’re scared,” she purred, her finger moving torturously slow before disappearing. “I wonder what made those wires get crossed. Was it after you started wandering this wasteland? Or was it the first time you came with a hand around your throat?”

Sio let out a whine, trying to grind her hips back, or down, in any direction that would bring back Nisha’s fingers, but between the metal around her wrists or the rope on her angles, she could barely go anywhere.

The knife trailed its way up Sio’s spine and back town, tapping softly on the top of one cheek. “I do love it, though. How you’re dripping, even when you didn’t know if I’d kill you or fuck you. It’s a good thing you are, too, because I’ve been packing _ big _ all day, waiting for you to show up. But I’ve gotten nothing but bad news since dawn, so I’m in the mood to fuck you hard and make you whine and cry until I feel better.”

Something hard and far, _ far _ bigger than Nisha’s finger pressed against Siobhan’s folds. She gasped as the head of the toy rubbed through the slick of her arousal, bending to press the shaft against Siobhan’s cunt and give her an idea of just how big of a cock Nisha was ready to stuff her with. And if the bit of girth rubbing against her entrance was a reliable tell, it was _ huge. _

“Well?” Nisha hissed close to Siobhan’s ear. “Do you think you’re wet enough?”

Sio could only whimper and try to rut desperately against the toy with little jerks of her hips, caught between the cold bite of the table and the quickly moistening cock.

Straightening up, Nisha pulled away to line up the toy properly, jerking her hips in a few shallow, teasing thrusts into Sio’s opening before finally starting to press forward. Sio’s jaw dropped open in a long, wantan moan as the thick head sank into her cunt, nothing but slick cock following, filling and stretching her. There was a nip of a burn to the way her walls were forced open around the toy, but it was drowned out by the bliss of how deep it sank into her, the pleasure of something reaching so far. By the time the cock was fully hilted inside her, Sio was panting desperately, her mouth stuck hung open.

“Should have given you something to suck, too,” Nisha grunted, giving the strap-on a few experimental short thrusts. Each one pushed a tiny gasp from Sio’s throat as the head bumped against her depths.

Nisha pulled halfway out, then quickly slid the toy home again, drawing another moan when she was hilted. She started to repeat the process, each time pulling farther out before plunging back, each withdraw slow and every thrust fast. Each time the cock punched deep in her, a moan fell from Sio’s lips, and her walls tried furiously to clench down and keep the strap on inside her.

Seeming to bore quickly of the slower pace, Nisha planted her hands on either side of Sio’s hips before starting to fuck her hard, fast. Every thrust shoved Sio hard against the table, the edge digging red marks into her hips, while dragging out broken and wanting moans. Sio clenched and squeezed unconsciously around the cock, and the toy only ever pulled halfway out, the tension of muscles drawing it in as deep as possible every time. The near waterfall of arousal dripping from between Sio’s legs made every slide and thrust an lewdly audible affair, filling the room with the sound of the obscenely large cock moving in her.

Sio’s forehead hit the table with a dull thump as she stopped being able to support her head, every ounce of strength going into supporting her shaking legs and grinding back against the toy as she felt her stomach tighten. When Nisha dug all four nails of one hand and dragged them down her back, leaving scores of welting pain in their wake, Siobhan came, her muscles fluttering helplessly around the cock.

But Nisha didn’t hesitate in her thrusts- if anything, she pressed more, forcing Siobhan even harder against the table until she let out a strangled groan.

“Ni-isha, pl-ea-ease…”

Tangling the fingers of one hand in Siobhan’s hair, Nisha wrenched her head back again, slowing her thrusts enough to lean forward.

“Did you think I gave a fuck if you came, pet?” she snarled as Sio panted under her. “I’ll stop when I want to, and you’ll come and moan like a whore as much as you can ‘till then.”

When she finished speaking, Nisha leaned down and sank her teeth into Siobhan’s shoulder, and Sio could only gasp and groan and grip the opposite edge of the table as hard as she could as Nisha continued to saw the thick cock in and out of her. 

She came again, pain welling from her shoulder from Nisha's teeth, half-sobbing at the continued stimulation. The noises from her cunt grew louder and wetter, and her legs started to give out- only Nisha’s firm hands and the metal table kept her up, and the handcuffs dug painfully into her wrists when she scrabbled desperately to hold on to something.

The knife came back to cut Sio’s bra out of the way, letting Nisha start sinking bites across Siobhan’s shoulders, down her back, followed by scores from her nails- and Siobhan’s third and fourth orgasms came in rapid succession when Nisha pulled her head back again to wrap her other hand around her throat, squeezing her fluttering pulse.

After that, Nisha finally began to slow, with Siobhan nothing more than an oversensitive, shivering and shaking mess on the table. Rivulets of come ran down Siobhan’s legs, dripped from the cock and her cunt, filling the room with a heavy, salty scent. Slow, lazy thrusts drew one last, quiet orgasm out of her, another gush of fluids running down her thighs. When Nisha finally pulled completely out, Sio let out a half-whimper, half-sob and the empty feeling that took its place inside her- but she could barely stand, all her weight put on the metal cuffs tight around her wrists, rubbing the skin there red and raw.

“I’ll have to find something to fill you with,” Nisha said thoughtfully, tracing one nail over the curve of Siobhan’s ass. “I’d love to watch you try to clench down with something leaking out of you… maybe I’ll have you dress and walk through camp back to your lofty tower, still full and squeezing to keep it in so you don’t drench yourself and let everyone know what an easy, submissive little whore their Overboss is.”

Siobhan just whimpered softly at the thought, straining her ankles against their bonds. Nisha let out a little chuckle behind her, tracing a finger over Sio's folds, dipping shallowly in her still twitching opening to enjoy how open she still was. "Maybe just a plug, until then, to keep you sweating and full as you try to be a good little boss. Something that'll rub your insides as you walk, something you'll have to resist the urge to grind against while Gage prattles in your ear."

Again, Sio whined, imagining the feeling of falling asleep stuffed full… she wriggled her hips into Nisha's stroking fingers, but she once again pulled away.

A moment later, Sio heard the sounds of a knife against rope, and Sio’s legs were free for her to rub and clench together. Tapping the tip of the knife against the table, Nisha circled around and retrieved the key from some pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Without their support, Siobhan slid bonelessly to the ground, barely catching herself with her hands before her face hit the floor.

Shuffling and soft clinks reached Siobhan’s ears, and then Nisha was crouched in front of her. She looked wearily up to see Nisha smirking at her, the toy still standing roud between her legs- seeing how large it actually was, Sio felt her stomach clench when she realized the whole thing had been stuffed _ inside _ of her.

“Want to clean it for me?”

Knowing better than to take it as the question it was phrased as, Siobhan shakily pushed herself up fully before opening her mouth and extending her tongue. She licked the head, closing her eyes and tasting herself, before working her way down one side of the shaft, sucking sloppily at her own come. She did the other side, then went back to the head and took it between her lips, sucking in a few inches before opening her eyes and looking up at Nisha through her lashes. The other woman’s brows were furrowed, lips parted as she watched Sio suck the prosthetic cock.

Evidently, Nisha was tired, because she didn’t force the toy deeper into Sio’s throat. When Siobhan pulled away, she just stood up, and tucked it back into her pants, buttoning them around the surprisingly inconspicuous bulge.

“Clean yourself up,” Nisha said dismissively, striding back to the door. “I’ll find out how to properly fill your pussy by next week.” And with that, she was gone.

Shakily, Siobhan gathered her things. Her undergarments were trash, so she tucked them into a belt pouch to dispose of later. Her jeans rubbed uncomfortably on the drying come on her legs, but she grit her teeth and strapped on her armor anyways.

She wandered through halls and back into the hollowed Fizztop Mountain, legs still shaky. When she walked past the cages where Nisha was leaning, they made eye contact- and Nisha, apparently seeing the bow-legged and unsteady way Sio was walking, let a cruel smile unfurl on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an nsfw art twitter, @avesulas  
sio is on there  
feel free to drop by


End file.
